Falling in Love and Other Stuff
by mooshoosha
Summary: When Hermione and Draco develops a friendship no one knows about, things happen. Will this friendship become something more? First fanfic, dearies!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is, let's say, my second attempt at writing my first fan fiction. I like this story so far, so I guess I will continue on this one instead. I hope you like it! Please review!**

**-mooshoosha**

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not JK Rowling therefore I do not own anything. **_

_Falling In Love and Other Stuff: Chapter 1, The Library_

Hidden completely by a stack of books, a girl with bushy brown hair was absorbed into her book. Hermione Granger had been spending her entire afternoon in the library alone, and she loved it. There was nothing she adored more than reading in the library. Ron and Harry once said it was a little unhealthy for her to be studying and reading all the time, but Hermione doesn't care. So far, Hermione had finished five ginormous books: _The Rise and Fall of Dark Arts, Understanding Astronomy, The History of Numerology, Magical Monsters, Olden Magic, _and she was now reading _Hogwarts: A History_ again for the sixth time. Parvati and Lavender swears they hear her recite the book out loud in her sleep.

"Granger," whispered someone is a singsong voice behind her. Draco Malfoy had just appeared behind her; Hermione jumped and reached for her wand.

"_Pefr-_ oh, it's you," Hermione frowned, but lowered her wand. Ever since Hermione walked in on a shirtless Draco when he was changing after a Slytherin-Hufflepuff game, they somehow developed a strange friendship. Ron and Harry do not know, of course. Hermione knew that if they ever found out… she didn't even want to think about it.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Draco shrugged. He then pulled a chair out from the table and sat down right across from Hermione. Hermione raised her eyebrows, as if asking what he was doing, but Draco pretended like he didn't see the expression, and made himself comfortable by putting his feet on the table. He crossed his arms, smirked, and nodded at Hermione.

"What? Are you going to be standing there forever or-"

Hermione sat down before Draco could finish his sentence. She figured that maybe, just maybe, if she pretended to not care, he'll just leave. Hermione found the page where she left off, and started reading again.

"Again? You're reading that book again? I heard you could already recite the entire book in your sleep, Granger," Malfoy teased, taking his feet off the table and leaning in closer to her.

"Go away," said Hermione, not taking her eyes off her book.

"That's not so sweet," replied Draco, clutching his chest and pretended to be hurt by Hermione's words.

"Go away," repeated Hermione again.

Draco ruffled his platinum blonde hair. "But I don't wanna," he pouted. Hermione looked up, an annoying look on her face. This time, she decided not to answer. Instead, she kept quiet and continued reading.

"Where's Weasel and Potty anyways?" Draco asked.

"They're called Weasley and Potter, Malfoy. And actually, I prefer them to be called as Ron and Harry."

"But you're not answering my question, Granger."

"Quidditch practice, genius," Hermione responded sarcastically. "Where else could they be?"

Draco looked up to the window where he got a great view of the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing. He chuckled.

"You guys are so going to lose. Look at how bad your team is."

"Hey, shut it." Hermione looked up and saw Draco with his signature smirk. She couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Oh look, I made you laugh." Draco's smirk grew even wider, obviously proud of himself.

Hermione quickly wiped the smile off her face, "I.. er- read something funny in here,"

"Sure you did, Granger, sure you did." Draco played along and nodded seriously. "You read something funny in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Hermione actually liked Draco. Not in _that _way, but he was very fun to be around. Now that Ron and Harry were always at practice, she was often alone, and she was quite glad that she had Draco. They could talk for hours; Draco could always keep her entertained. She never told him though, but Draco was a smart guy. Draco would already know how happy he could make her be.

"Hey Hermione?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Mhmm?"

"Why is your hair so big?" Draco cocked his head to the said, acting innocent.

Hermione shot a furious look to Draco, who continued to act innocent.

"I want to touch it," Draco said as we walked over to Hermione. Her hands shot up to her head and Hermione began to madly slap away Draco's hand.

"Stay still, will you, jeez."

"NO YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY HAIR YOU EVIL LITTL-"

"Shush," He leaned in very close to her that his soft lips almost touched her skin, and then he breathed the words slowly and seductively on to her neck. That made Hermione shut up. Draco smiled smugly, realizing how pro he was at charming girls, and started to play with Hermione's bushy brown hair.

Two minutes later, Draco returned back to his seat with a pleased look on his face.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" Hermione shouted.

"It's pretty." He smiled.

"_Accio mirror," _Hermione said with a flick of her wand. Seconds later, a hand mirror appeared in her hand. Hermione observed her hair; it was a beautiful, yet so simple braid. Her hair was not everywhere and not covering her face. She liked it a lot.

"How did you do that? I mean, if you're a girl, then of course I wouldn't be surprised. But you're a guy... except if you're ga-"

Draco held out his hand to stop her from saying anything else and just smiled. "First, let's just get this straight. I am NOT gay. I like girls, okay? Now, about the braid. I have a lot of free time. I can do a lot of things, dear Granger." Draco paused and stared at Hermione again. "You should wear it like this more, you know. You should show your beautiful face." Draco then reached his arm forward to brush a little strand of hair behind Hermione's ear. "Beautiful," he leaned can down on his chair and grinned as he admired his work.

It's been such a long time since anyone had called Hermione "beautiful." The word Draco simply uttered echoed in Hermione's head. He said it as if the word was not a big deal, yet Hermione can feel that he really meant it. She can't help but smile back to the face grinning at her. She felt her face warm up a little, and prayed that Draco had not noticed the blush.

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please don't hate me if you didn't.**

**-mooshoosha **


	2. Chapter 2

**WUSSUP GUYS. Here you go, the second chapter. REVIEW AND YOU GET COOKIES!**

**-mooshoosha**

_**Disclaimer: Sometimes I cry because I am not JK Rowling therefore I do not own anything awesome at all in life. **_

_Falling In Love and Other Stuff: Chapter 2, Permission to Subtly Ask You Out _

"McGonagall's gonna kill me," Ron moaned.

"Then you should have done your homework, Ronald." Hermione said dismissively.

"Hermione, you know full well that we do not have any free time anymore; Quidditch practice is taking over our lives," Harry pointed out from the other side of Hermione as the trio made their way to Transfiguration class that will be shared with Slytherin. "And no, we will not quit Quidditch, 'Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She has got no interest in the sport whatsoever and couldn't figure out why her friends had loved it so much. "Then you'll need to suffer the consequences, boys," she concluded as they took their seats in the classroom.

They arrived just in time for class to start. Professor McGonagall transfigured herself into regular human form. She pushed up her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Before we start, I take it that you have read the announcement board this morning," McGonagall scanned the room and received some nods as well as some confused looks, "well, for those of you who have not yet received the news, a trip to Hogsmeade will be taking place in a week. If any of you," she specifically spoke to the Gryffindors here, "are interested in coming, please turn in your slips before Thursday to me. As for Slytherin house, please turn your slips in to Professor Slughorn."

There were a few students who mumbled "Yes, Professor," while others simply nodded or didn't care at all. Without another word, McGonagall began her lesson.

Something hit Hermione's head while she was taking observation notes. She quickly turned her head in the direction the object came from. Draco grinned and pointed at the paper ball that hit Hermione's head, which was now lying on the floor next to her chair. _This is so Malfoy, _she thought, _stupid Malfoy throwing stupid notes. _Brows furrowed, she reluctantly picked up the piece of paper.

** Hey Granger.**

_ Really? Really Malfoy? Hey Granger? _Hermione scribbled back and aimed at Draco's forehead. A few minutes later, Draco threw the piece of paper back to Hermione.

**I'm bored.**

_I can see._

**You going to Hogsmeade?**

_Yes, why? _

**I was just wondering if you want to go get tea or something. Crabbe and Goyle aren't coming and I will be bored. I demand you to accompany me, Granger.**

_ … Are you asking me out?_

**Wow, Granger. Desperate much?**

_Shut up. I am not desperate. But technically, you are asking me out._

**Actually, I am not asking you out. If you have not noticed, I did write: **_**"I demand you to accompany me, Granger."**_** So technically, I am demanding you to come with me, but if you are THAT desperate, then I give you permission to think that I am asking you out.**

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously. She pretended to go back to her notes, and the boys hesitantly looked away. When it was safe to write back to Draco, Hermione quickly scribbled:

_I'll see. I don't know if Harry and Ron have any plans with me or not. But I'll let you know._

As Draco finished reading what Hermione wrote, McGonagall dismissed the class. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked out together while they talked about the amount of homework they've got. Draco caught up with Hermione and winked at her.

"OI!" Ron shouted. "DID YOU JUST WINK AT HERMIONE? WHY YOU NASTY LITT-"

Hermione buried her head in her hands, and as Ron opened his mouth again, she jumped on him and put her hands on his mouth to prevent him from uttering another word.

"SHUSH, MERLIN'S BEARD RON."

Ron yanked her hands from his mouth, "But Hermione, THAT FERRET JUST WINKED AT YOU!"

Hermione glanced at Draco, who was already walking to Slytherin's common room. He looked back at Hermione for a second, and Hermione could recognize his smirk. She promised herself to get back to him somehow.

"Are you actually okay with this, Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry helped him get up from the floor.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Ronald." Hermione lied. She felt guilty, but considering the fact that if she did tell her best friends the truth they might burst, she would rather keep this a secret for a while.

"But- but, Hermione, HE DID. Harry, you also saw it happen, right, mate?" Ron looked at Harry expectantly, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, 'Mione. He did, he jus-"

"Don't you guys have Quidditch practice right now?" Hermione quickly changed the topic. "I'll do your homework for you."

Ron and Harry seemed to forget about Draco Malfoy all of the sudden.

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!" Harry exclaimed. Harry and Ron each gave Hermione a big hug, and hand over their books. Hermione stumbled, but she said she was going to be okay and they should now be at practice or they'd be late. Ron and Harry were still a little concerned, but they obeyed and left for practice.

Hermione, balancing the weight of all the books in her arms, managed to reach the library. She dumped the books on her regular table and got to work with her assignments first.

As dusk fell, Hermione was able to finish Harry's, Ron's and her homework. Letting out a big sigh, she laid her head on the table and fell asleep.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaangeeeeeeer," a voice whispered in her ear. Hermione abruptly sat up and the first thing she saw was the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin, Draco. Don't do that again," she told him, "it tickles, you know."

Draco smirked again and leaned in to her ear even closer this time, and in the most seductive voice he could manage, whispered again, "It does?"

Hermione giggled and pushed him away. Then she remembered that she needed to get back to Draco for winking at her in front of Ron and Harry. She punched him hard on his arm.

"Oi, Granger! What was that for?" Draco rubbed his arm, and even though it did not really hurt at all, he pretended that the fist Hermione just threw at his arm was painfully killing him.

"FOR WINKING AT ME AFTER TRANSFIGURATION, IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT HARRY AND RON CAN'T KNOW!"

Draco shrugged and smirked happily. "As far as I am aware, it's not such a big deal. I wink at everyone, Granger."

Hermione turned her back and muttered a spell so that all the homework she did flew away out of the library and towards the Gryffindor common room's direction. Then, standing on her tiptoes, she cupped Draco's cheek and breathed softly into his ear, "Just don't do that again, alright? I don't want to get you in trouble," she hesitated and could feel Draco holding his breath. She grinned and breathed "…Draco." Hermione smiled flirtingly, patted his cheek, and walked away, leaving Draco petrified and blushing madly.

_ Best revenge on Draco you've ever thought of, Hermione. _She said to herself, obviously proud.

**Herpderp idk. I hope you liked it? Obviously, next chapter will be about Hogsmeade, guys. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too.**

** And as you can tell, I have issues with people "breathing on neck" and "whispering." I need to stop that. **

** But it's so sexy when Draco does it I can't stop.**

** Please spare my life.**

** -mooshoosha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here we go again! Enjoy my preciouses! **

**Please review! I'll freaking love you forever. **

**-mooshoosha**

_**Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling. No? Okay.**_

_Falling and Love and Other Stuff: Chapter 3, Hogsmeade_

After Transfiguration class on Thursday, Hermione and some other Gryffindors stayed behind to hand in their permission slips to Hogsmeade. Ron and Harry were not one of the few Gryffindors.

"Have you handed in your slips already?" Hermione asked them as she pulled out her slip.

Harry shook his head, "We can't go."

"Snape is making us stay to catch up with the assignments we missed," Ron added, "Apparently we missed 16 essays each."

"We kind of figured that we should stay here and complete all our homework too, or we might get kicked out of the team or something," said Harry.

"Oh dear," Hermione let out a sigh. "Schoolwork. Will you guys be able to survive without me? Should I also stay?"

"No, no, Hermione. Go to Hogsmeade, we'll manage." Harry patted her back and smiled.

"Just bring back some candy and we'll be fine." Ron assured her.

Hermione nodded. "I will, don't worry. But are you guys sur-"

"Yes, Hermione, we are." Ron confirmed. Harry then pushed the signed slip into Hermione's hand and smiled. Hermione was still a little worried, but she realized that this meant that she could spend the entire day with Draco, and so she turned in her permission slip.

When Saturday arrived, Hermione decided to put her hair into a braid. It was kind of a personal tradition for her now; whenever she felt or want to feel special or beautiful, she would put her hair in a simple braid like how Draco did it for her in the library. Then, she slipped on her coat and scarf and with a few other girls from her dormitory, walked together to the front gate.

Hermione did keep an eye out for Draco when they reached Hogsmeade, but he was nowhere to be seen. She was more than positive that Draco was here; she saw him turning in his slip to Slughorn.

Then a snowball hit Hermione's head.

Draco emerged from the trees, cackling and laughing hard as Hermione attempted to brush all the snow off her hair.

She punched him playfully and laughed, "You soulless thing!"

Draco grinned, then pulled on Hermione's braid. "You're wearing a braid today."

"No kidding," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"It's pretty," he smiled warmly, and then looked around. "Where are your friends?"

"They couldn't come," she answered, "They've got homework to catch up on."

"Ah," Draco smirked mischievously, "then we've got the day to ourselves, don't we, Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy, yes we do."

With that, Draco seized Hermione's hand, who was taken back a little. "I'm hungry. We're going to get candy."

He bought two big bags filled with candy for him and Hermione, even though she told him not to pay for her. Draco just shrugged and said, "Granger, I am a Malfoy. I am rich. A bag of candy? That's nothing, really." Hermione's brows furrowed and opened her mouth to argue, but was interrupted by Draco again.

"You know what?" he added simply, "Go choose something for Potty and Weasel. Then you can buy that with your own money if it means that much for you to spend cash, jeez."

"Fine," she answered. "I'll be right back."

"Don't take long, okay? I'm bored!"

Ten minutes later, Draco and Hermione were walking out of the candy shop, arms full with treats. They walked into every shop that was opened that day, just for the fun of it. Hermione laughed as Draco told jokes; they did this for more than two hours until there were no shops to walk into anymore and they have finished more than half of their treats. Exhausted and thirsty, they both agreed to go get a Butterbeer at Three Broomsticks. However, when they have arrived at the place, it was crowded and there was no place to sit or stand whatsoever.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"Well, we could try that place," Hermione blushed madly, "Harry and Cho went to get coffee or tea there once… I think I can find the way."

"Well good," He answered as he bit into a chocolate frog. "Lead the way, Granger."

When Hermione had successfully found the walk to the pink, heart-decorated coffee shop, she expected Draco to refuse to go in. However, he did not hesitate, and dragged Hermione inside to find a pink, glittery, heart-shaped table in the corner of the shop.

"Two Butterbeers, please," He shouted to the waitress, who nodded and quickly swaggered to the kitchen. Hermione looked around; she had never been in the shop before, Harry had only described the place for her. Every inch of the place was pink, and there were more than fifty hearts hanging from the ceiling. Once in a while, glitter pink and red confetti would burst out of the hanging hearts. Hermione could see that couples were holding hands and snogging; she felt her cheeks redden.

"Stop with the blushing already, Granger. It's not like you're getting snogged here or anything." Draco stated as the waitress placed two Butterbeers in front of them. Draco gulped it down, and Hermione did the same. She managed to somehow spill the drink on the scarf, though.

"Jeez Granger, do you have a whole in your mouth or something? " Draco asked as he took off her white, now stained, scarf off her.

"What are you taking off my scarf for?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, you spilled your drink, didn't you?" Draco simply asked back as he took off his own black scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "Take mine first, I don't really need it. And as for this," he took some napkins and began wiping away the Butterbeer, "it's stained. Just take it to the laundry tomorrow or something."

Hermione was lost for words. Draco's scarf was wrapped around her neck and she could smell his scent: Mint, cinnamon, and some kind of sophisticated aroma. However, she did manage to cough up, "Yeah, I'll er- do that. Thanks."

Draco nodded and drained his glass of Butterbeer like nothing happened. "We should leave now," he announced as he placed some coins on the table, got up, and tugged his hands into his pockets. Hermione nodded in agreement since that was all she could do, and followed him out of the coffee shop and towards the Hogwarts meeting place where the professors were checking off names on their checklist.

"Hey, Draco," Hermione said before they could walk into the front gate of Hogwarts.

"Yeah?" Draco turned back to face Hermione.

"Thanks for today," she smiled, "I had a great time."

Draco grinned back. "I did too, we should do it more often, you know."

Hermione nodded, "We should."

Draco and Hermione stared at each other for who-knows-how-long. Then Draco slowly leaned in to her, mouths slightly parted, and-

A storm of students decided that they wanted to start a snow fight. A snowball swooped over their heads, and Hermione and Draco bounced away from each other. Their faces burned in colour, but they managed to laugh, and also joined in with the fight.

The students were happy. The professors were happy. Draco and Hermione were happy. Harry and Ron munched away on their treats happily.

And there was another person who was also very happy:

Rita Skeeter.

**LOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLUMAD**

** I'm not going to make them kiss yet… PATIENCE GRASSHOPPERS. I want to make their first kiss romantic and worthwhile. **

** AND CLIFFHANGER. RITA SKEETER. DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMMMMMMMMM. **

** Sorry that this chapter sucked. It's so fast-paced, no me gusta bro. But please still review…?**

** I'll try to make up for the suckiness of this chapter in the next… WHICH I AM EXCITED TO WRITE DLKJGLDFKJGLJSDLKJGLFKGJS;F.**

** -mooshoosha**


	4. Chapter 4

**RAWR REVIEW OR DIE.**

**jk I love you but please review because… it makes me feel loved. **

**-mooshoosha**

_**Disclaimer: I think you have probably figured out that I am not and will never be JK Rowling. **_

_Falling in Love and Other Stuff: Chapter 4, Dealing with the Prophet_

"HERMIONE, WHAT IS THIS?" Ginny stomped over to the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting, waving an issue of the Daily Prophet in her hand. Harry seized the paper from her as she sat down next to him, and spit out his pumpkin juice.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN IS THIS HERMIONE?" he shouted, a frightened and disgusted look on his face. Hermione reached out her hand to take the paper, but Ron snatched it away from Harry first. His eyes darted over the paper, and he too, choked on his juice.

"What?" Hermione questioned and snatched grabbed the paper from Ron's hand. On the front page were pictures of her and Draco together from their trip to Hogsmeade yesterday. There were pictures of them in the candy shop, pictures of them laughing together when they strolled the village, and pictures of them in the pink coffee shop, including a picture where Draco was giving her his scarf. There was also an article on top of the front page:

_**Exclusive! Hogwarts's Very Own Star-Crossed Lovers!**_

_**Scoop by Rita Skeeter**_

_This was a mistake,_ she thought as she skimmed through the article, _a big, big mistake. _Hermione shook her head in denial, _this is not happening to me, no no no. _She glanced back Draco, who lowered his own paper and looked back at her, worried.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny gaped at her, waiting for an answer that Hermione did not provide. Instead, she stood up from the table and walked quickly to the common room, leaving the voices of students who continued to whisper about Hermione and Draco.

Hermione decided that she did not want to leave her dormitory, with the fear that if she did leave, then she'll have to face questions and rumours people were making up. That was the last thing she wanted. Instead, she hung around her bed, reading and doing her homework. Unfortunately, that did not manage to keep Hermione occupied. She finished all her homework in less than an hour, and she had already returned all her books to the library, leaving only seven books that were her own possessions. She finished all of the books in two hours, and soon, she had nothing to do.

So Hermione snuck out of her dormitory and made her way to the library, determined to go unnoticed. Luckily for her, no one saw Hermione and she was safe in the quiet library. She found a place in the very corner of the library and sat down.

She didn't even bother to go find books. Her mind was off wandering about the article, and Hermione knew that, for the first time in her life, reading would not help. She sat there quietly, absorbing all the details of what had happened.

"Of course that old bat Skeeter would write about something like this and ruin your life," Hermione said to herself. "Why are you even surprised? She hates you. Stupid Hermione, why did you not think that someone might have seen you with Draco? Stupid, stupid, stupid." Her eyebrows furrowed as she buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry," said a calm, cold voice behind her. Draco sat down next to Hermione and ran his hands through his hair. He hesitated before saying, "I shouldn't had ever asked you out. If I just left you alone, this would not have happened. So, I'm sorry Granger."

Hermione's eyes watered. "It's not your fault."

Draco laughed drily and got up, "I should go," but before he could take any more steps, he looked back at Hermione and saw that she too, also got up, tears streaming down her face, and arms opened. She let out a little whimper, and Draco walked to hug her tight. Hermione closed her arms around Draco and buried her head into Draco's chest. "I'm so, so sorry Hermione. I really am."

"You called me Hermione," she said after a long while of hugging and lifted her head from Draco's chest, smiling in tears. Draco wiped her tears away and grinned.

"Very well spotted. Now," he added, "are you going to be okay?"

"I think so," Hermione nodded. "But you need to walk me to my common room. We need to tell Harry and Ron, and er, Ginny too I guess."

Draco chuckled, "After all this you _still _want to be seen with me again?"

"That old bat Rita just wants to ruin my life, and news will leave. Besides, if we tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny that you and I are now er- friends, at least they wouldn't believe Skeeter and think that we're together or something. I don't want them to believe anything that, well, isn't true." Hermione shrugged as she released her arms from Draco.

Draco inclined his head in agreement, "Sure, let's go to the Gryffindor common room, then, shall we?"

Harry, Ron, and Ginny glared suspiciously at Hermione and Draco, who were both sitting on the opposite side of them near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione somehow managed to persuade the Fat Lady that Draco was just here to talk and he was no harm; Draco helped a little by winking at the Lady, who giggled and agreed to let the "attractive piece of fairy cake" in.

"So what you're trying to say is that you," Harry nodded at Draco, "and you, Hermione, are friends?"

"Yes, Potter, that was what we were saying for the last 20 minutes," Draco replied.

Harry stared furiously at Draco, who cocked his eyebrow and leaned back on the red sofa.

"And so now what?" Ron asked, "Is he going to be joining us for breakfast and stuff now?"

"Only to annoy you, Weasley." Draco answered. Hermione kicked his leg hard. "Oi, Granger!"

"Shut up." She hissed, then turned back to face her three friends and smiled sheepishly. "So we're cool and everything?"

"No." Harry answered. Ginny elbowed her boyfriend hard. Draco smirked.

"Yes, we're cool." Ginny replied, and elbowed Ron again before he could open his mouth to speak. "Right, boys?" Harry and Ron nodded reluctantly, grunting and rubbing their arms where Ginny had hurt them.

"Great! You guys are the best!" Hermione jumped up from the sofa and gave each of them a big hug.

"We know." They responded.

With that, Hermione led Draco out the portrait and into the corridor.

"Well, I guess that went well, didn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever you say, Granger."

"What happened to 'Hermione'"? She asked again.

"'Hermione' is only for when you cry and if we ever snogged." Draco grinned.

"Ah, I see." Hermione nodded. "Well, thanks Draco. I feel so much better now that Harry, Ron, and Ginny knows," She leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek then whispered, "and it's not your fault," before walking back into the common room.

Draco walked along the corridors back to his own common room, smiling. He touched the place where Hermione had kissed him, and wondered if he wanted to only be friends with her, or was there actually something more he desired.

**RAWR DSLFJKSDHFJGKSDFG. I CAN'T HANDLE ANYTHING ANYMORE I AM SORRY. **

**And as you can see, I am making Ron, Ginny, and Harry semi-friendly to Draco, and no there will not be any jealously going on porque I actually also ship Ron/Hermione and I love Harry and Ron to death therefore I do not want to make them look like spoiled, bad-mannered jerks. DEAL WITH IT. **

**And Ginny and Harry are together, BECAUSE THEY ARE MEANT TO BE OKAY?**

**Okay. So I hope you liked it?**

**Please like it. And review. **

**I LOVE YOU BROS. **

**-mooshoosha**


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't stoppppppppppppppp.**

**-mooshoosha**

_**Disclaimer: Will you believe me if I said I was JK Rowling in my last lifetime? No? Okay. I don't own Harry Potter then. **_

_Falling in Love and Other Stuff: Chapter 5, Bro Talk_

The next few days were hard for all of them: Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione _and _Draco. The students of Hogwarts would not shut up about Hermione and Draco and continued to ask the same questions, while Ron, Harry, and Ginny still could not fully swallow the fact that Draco and Hermione were friends. _Close friends._

As they walked out of Potions class together, a third year Slytherin girl and her friends managed to catch up with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Draco.

"So you guys are really together?" she asked, giggling with her friends. Draco rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Fine! You know what, kid? Yes, Granger and I are together," he put his arms around Hermione's shoulders. "We snog every bleeding two hours, you happy now?" He then made kissing faces towards Hermione, who held out her hand and seductively whispered rather loudly, "Not in front of the kids, Draco."

Draco smirked.

"Now shove off," Ron joined in, shooing away the girls.

"Whoa Granger, I didn't think you would also cooperate with me on that." Draco admitted.

"I'm also sick and tired of this, Malfoy. I wish they could just stop asking questions," Hermione rolled her eyes, obviously exasperated.

"Us, too," Harry added, "but do us a favour and don't make anymore kissy faces. It's extremely disturbing."

Draco smiled and did the exact opposite of what Harry asked him to: made kissy faces at Hermione.

"Urgh, gross," Ron and Harry growled.

Hermione and Draco laughed. They all seemed to get together pretty good, considering the fact that they used to hate each other more than life itself. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco agreed to go meet Ginny in the library, where they were all going to finish their homework together.

It took them forever to finish all the homework since they were not really paying attention to their work. However, they managed to finally, and Hermione offered to do the spell where she made the homework fly away.

"Thanks Granger," Draco smiled. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione bowed. "Hermione Granger, at your service," she smiled, then looked up and saw that the boys have not yet gotten up from the table. "Are you coming or not?" she asked.

"Er, you go with Ginny first, we'll be there in a minute," Ron replied. Hermione raised her eyebrows and she was about to say something. However, before she could, Ginny got up and dragged Hermione out of the library.

"C'mon, Hermione."

When the girls left the library, Ron, Harry, and Draco sat in awkward silence until Draco got up.

"I'd better go," he mumbled.

"Wait," Harry stopped him. "Sit down, will you?"

Draco eyed Harry and Ron suspiciously, but sat down.

"We need to talk to you," Ron grumbled.

"Yes, Weasley," Draco leaned back on his chair, "I figured. What do you want?"

"Do you like Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, I hate her. That's why I'm still sticking with her and still talking to you two." Draco replied sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes, "No, you idiot. Seriously."

"Yeah, of course I do." Draco answered.

"As in… more than friends?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Draco paused and sat up. After a long while, he replied, "How is this any of your business, may I ask?"

"Because Hermione's our friend," Ron responded seriously, "and we care about her." Harry nodded. Draco, however, did not answer. After several minutes of silence, Harry broke the silence.

"It's okay if you still don't know or you don't want to tell us, Malfoy. But we're warning you, Victor Krum, I'm sure you know him, he's visiting."

"And he's, well, Hermione's ex," Ron added.

"If you really do like her, you better act real soon," Harry chirped in again. "I don't think you would want to lose her to Krum if you really have feelings for her."

Draco let out a long sigh and nodded as he got up.

"And, as much as we hate to admit it," Harry build on, "we actually prefer you to Krum. So, if you want to, well, talk…"

Draco looked back, "Thanks. I'll, er, think about it."

"Oh and," Ron joined in, "If you do think about Hermione that way, be good to her, will you? If you break her heart-"

"We'll cut your fingers off one by one and brutally murder you, Malfoy." Harry concluded.

Draco chuckled, "I'm so scared," he mocked and smirked as he walked back to his common room, leaving the other two boys grinning in the back.

That night, he thought back to the conversation. _"If you really do like her, you better act real soon,"_ Harry has said, _"I don't think you would want to lose her to Krum if you really have feelings for her." _Draco wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione; she makes him feel, well happy. He never felt that way with other girls he dated. With Hermione, he really didn't want to mess up. With Hermione… Hermione was special.

Maybe he did like her like that. But what now? Sure, Draco had charmed plenty of other girls… but he really did not want to mess up with Hermione at all.

_You'll think of something, _he thought to himself, _you always do._

**KAYYYYYYYYY. I am sorry that this was, again, a sucky chapter and it is ridiculously short… but was the bromance okay? WHAT SHOULD DRACO DO? DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM. **

**Well, next time, maybe you'll get flirty Draco. Or jealous Draco, depending on my mood. Let's see. **

**Anddddd I am sensing a snog coming on its way! PATIENCE, GRASSHOPPERS.**

**Review and get cookies! **

**-mooshoosha**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO PEEPS WHO REVIEWED I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Sorry this chapter took long… I couldn't upload anything yesterday and I had school today therefore I could not update the chapter sooner.**

**Enjoy this chapter, would you?**

**-mooshoosha**

_**Disclaimer: Sometimes I don't understand why I need to repeat this every. freaking. chapter. I am not JK Rowling, and no I do not own Harry Potter and any of its characters.**_

_Falling in Love and Other Stuff: Chapter 6, Viktor Krum_

"He's like, my idol, man," a Gryffindor boy whispered excitedly to his friend.

"I know! I have my broom ready for him to sign! It's gonna be epic!"

A Ravenclaw girl walked in with her group of friends, giggling. "Have you heard about Viktor visiting?" she asked.

"Ahhh," her friend swooned, "I wonder if he has a girlfriend yet,"

"Isn't he a little too old for us?" another girl asked seriously, then she laughed along with her friends, "Like that matters!"

Hermione's eyes widened at Viktor Krum's name, "Viktor's visiting?" she exclaimed, knocking over her ink causing it to spill all over the library table. Ron, Harry, Draco, and Ginny jumped. They looked at each other; they have meant to keep Viktor's visit a secret to Hermione. Seeing that they can't keep it from her anymore, they nodded.

"How come _I_ am the only one who does not know _anything _about this?" she screamed, "When will he be arriving?"

Ginny checked Harry's watch, "Er, in two hours."

"TWO HOURS?" Hermione gathered her books, and with a wave of her wand, cleaned up the ink she spilled. She then grasped Ginny's arm, which forced the redhead to get off from Harry's lap.

"NOOO, Hermione! What do you want with _my_ girlfriend?" Harry threw his hands up; devastated with the fact that Hermione just broke a particularly romantic moment between him and Ginny. Ginny nodded in agreement with a pleading look.

"Because Viktor will be visiting in TWO HOURS, and I need female company to help me get prepared!" Hermione shouted; she seemed to have forgotten that she was in the library. "Come ON, Ginny. Snogging Harry can wait!"

Ginny groaned and planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips before walking out of the library with Hermione. Harry, who was not happy at all, sulked.

"We told you," Ron addressed to Draco, looking up from his Potions essay, "Now you have competition. And you," he added, turning to Harry, "COULD YOU PLEASE STOP SNOGGING MY BABY SISTER IN FRONT OF ME? JEEZ, MATE. MY EYES!"

"Not _my _fault your sister's hot," Harry replied as if he was pointing out something very obvious. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You can't even handle your best friend snogging your sister, Weasley. Are you sure that if Granger and _I _got together and snog in front of you, you would not go mad?" Draco asked, "Because I assure you, if Granger and I ever got together, we _will _be snogging ten times more than Potter snogs your sister," he smirked.

Ron and Harry shot Draco a disgusting look, but Ron answered: "At least _you _snogging Hermione won't be at bad as Krum snogging Hermione," Harry and Ron shivered at the thought.

Draco shrugged as he got up, "I don't understand how _Krum _could be any competition to me, I mean, he's not good looking, and he's got no charm either, compared to the Great Draco Malfoy," he paused and grinned as Ron and Harry pretended to vomit, "The only thing good about him is Quidditch, which _I _can also do."

"Well, good luck to you, Malfoy," Harry sat up, "might be a little hard for you to compete with Hermione's ex,"

Draco chuckled, and even though Harry and Ron might not have heard it, he replied, "I doubt it."

Two hours later, the students of Hogwarts gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. There was an unusual amount of chattering, Draco had noticed. Then he remembered the guest who was visiting today. Viktor Krum was making his way through screaming fans and people who wanted photos to the Gryffindor table, particularly where Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting.

Draco felt a gush of, as much as it hurts to admit, jealously run through him as Krum took a seat next to Hermione, who abandoned her bowl of jelly to throw her arms around Viktor's neck. Hermione had worn makeup and bothered to tame her hair a little. Ginny had a look of displeasure on her face, and Draco had noticed that Ron and Harry were sending him pleading looks, mouthing the words, "DO SOMETHING," and "HELP," as Hermione laughed at one of Krum's jokes.

He did want to go over to the table now and somehow break the giggling people apart, but Draco decided to wait till tomorrow. Dinner was usually the time when houses sat together and eat, and it was not safe to march over to a rival house and have dinner with them. Thus, Draco continued to munch on his food, not taking his eyes off Hermione and Viktor Krum.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all made their way down to the Great Hall again for breakfast. Hermione kept going on and on about how excited she was to spend time with Krum and how sweet he was to her the other day.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny groaned.

They all sat down on the same table again, and once Hermione started to talk about Krum again, the three friends abruptly stood up and walked to get their juices.

"_When,"_ Harry started once they were far enough from Hermione, "is Draco going to do something? I mean, isn't it obvious that he likes her? _How _is he able to survive with Krum around, practically flirting and throwing himself at Hermione?" Harry pointed at Krum, who just made his way to Hermione and sat down next to her.

"This isn't the Draco we know," Ron agreed, "the Draco we know would have exploded!"

Ginny handed Ron and Harry their juices, "But then again, we don't know if Draco has a plan up his sleeve. Maybe not exploding is part of the plan."

They looked at each other, and shrugged. "I really hope the plan of his works, though," Harry said, and the two Weasleys nodded in agreement as they returned to their seats, joining Hermione and Viktor Krum.

Harry felt something kick his leg, and realized it was Ginny. He glared at her, and saw that Draco Malfoy was making his way up to Krum and Hermione, who were in the middle of a giggling session. Harry's eyes widened and he, too, kicked Ron's leg to get his attention.

"Morning," Draco smirked and sat down right between Hermione and Viktor, who did not look happy. "Mind if I sit here?" he addressed to Hermione, whose eyebrows furrowed, and then looked at Ginny, Harry, and Ron, who all nodded hard.

"I was wondering where you were, mate!" Ron exclaimed, and Hermione stared at him suspiciously; Ron was being very friendly to Draco.

"Sit, sit!" Harry added, delighted that Draco had broken apart Hermione and Krum.

"I'll get you some pumpkin juice," Ginny got up, wearing a huge grin on her face.

"Thanks, Gin," Draco grinned back.

"Gin?" Hermione questioned, still very confused with how her friends were acting very friendly to each other.

"Why of course, Hermione! We're best mates now, aren't we, Dracs?" Draco fist-bumped Harry before smirking back at Hermione.

"Oh yes, yes we are."

Ginny half-ran to the table, and placed the pumpkin juice in front of Draco. "So, Draco, have you told Hermione?"

Draco pretended to play along, even though he did not know what Ginny was saying, "Er, no. I haven't,"

"Tell me what?" retorted Hermione.

"Draco will be eating breakfast with us from now on," Harry said excitingly before Draco could answer.

Hermione shot a furious and confused look to Draco, who just smiled sheepishly and turned to Harry, "I am?"

Ginny kicked Draco's leg hard, "Ow! Yes! Yes I am!" Draco responded, kicking Ginny back under the table.

They seemed to have forgotten about Viktor, who was sitting on next to Draco, an unpleasant look on his face. He did not like the idea that Draco marched in and sat down in between him and Hermione, and the fact that he will be sitting with them from then on.

As Draco grinned at Hermione, Krum had opened his mouth.

"Zo are you guyz, er, togetzher?"

Draco had been wait for this question. He wrapped his arm around Hermione and nodded, smirking. Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded too, they had hoped that this might make Viktor leave, but Krum was only looking at Hermione, who shook her head and removed Draco's arm, glaring at him.

"No, we're not. Only friends. I haven't dated anyone, well, after I dated you, Viktor," Hermione blushed, and Viktor Krum beamed with delight. "Listen, I er, I'm going to the library," she added quickly then gulped down her pumpkin juice. "Do you want to join me?"

Krum nodded, already getting up. Then together, they walked together to the library, and as they walked out, Draco got a glimpse of Krum putting his arms around Hermione's shoulders.

Draco felt his face warm up, "Oh, it's on."

**To say sorry for not updating sooner, here you go, a longer chapter. **

**And next you get Jealous and Flirty!Draco.**

**DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, MY READERS?**

**Okay cool. **

**Bye.**

**Review or Draco will cry.**

**-mooshoosha**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL SUP GUYS.**

**999 hits.**

**I love you more than life itself.**

**And Draco loves you too. **

**And ps bros.. I changed the Potions professor and the Head Slytherin to Slughorn. I guess it would make a little more sense, but then again, I don't even know which year this is, but around 6****th**** or 7****th****? YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DECIDE YOURSELF. And if you have noticed, this is a little AU since we have got no Death eaters or Voldemort lurking around. So yes. **

**ENJOY. **

**-mooshoosha**

_Falling in Love and Other Stuff: Chapter 7, Potions and Jealously_

Draco Malfoy continued to sit with the Gryffindors for breakfast every morning. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were not happy, but they couldn't exactly do anything to Draco. When they asked him why he was sitting with Harry and his friends, Draco either just ignored them or answered, "You'll see."

On the other hand, Draco's visits made Harry, Ginny, and Ron delighted. Even though he couldn't sit right in between Hermione and Krum anymore, he still did not allow Krum to flirt with Hermione in anyway. When Krum told a joke that was meant only for Hermione, Draco either laughed along loudly or insulted Krum's bad humour. When Viktor wanted to get Hermione something, Draco would just jump up from his seat and got it for her first. He even tried to flirt with Hermione a little, but since he was already a naturally flirty person, Hermione didn't even notice his attempt.

Once, when Krum decided to put Hermione's hair behind her ear, Draco managed to "accidently" spill his pumpkin juice on Krum's shirt. Harry, Ginny, and Ron went red from trying to hide their laugh.

Hermione was never very pleased. She did, however, continue to flirt with Krum. Draco had caught her batting her eyelashes several times, and she was always curling her hair around her fingers when she talked to Krum. Wherever she went, she brought Viktor.

"The one good thing about this," Harry started as he, Draco, Ron, and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall together. Hermione and Viktor Krum already took off to the Gryffindor Common room to get Hermione's school bag. To be perfectly honest, Draco thought Hermione just wanted to spend some time with Krum alone, without them bothering. He felt another rush of jealously and fury. "Krum doesn't have any classes with us, thank Merlin. I would curse myself if he went to Hogwarts."

Ron and Draco nodded in agreement. They have reached Ginny's Charms class, and she gave Harry a sweet kiss then waved at them before walking into class. The boys continued their conversation on Krum and Hermione as they trotted to the dungeons in order to reach their Potions class.

"Hey Malfoy, we were wondering," Ron mumbled, "do you, er, have a plan up your sleeve? You're not exactly doing anything, y'know, mate? Except, well, what you do at breakfasts. That is _genius_,"

"I don't know," Draco shook his head, "no, honest, I really don't know. I don't like it, trust me. I hate Krum as much as you do, but Hermione seems to be happy. I don't like it. I don't like that Hermione is happy with Krum. I don't like it at all. But she's always giggly and… yeah. You know what I mean."

Harry and Ron never asked further if Draco had any feelings for Hermione since that day in the library, but they looked at each other, and their question was answered. Draco did like Hermione. A lot. They felt as if a thousand bricks had been lifted off chest. If Draco liked Hermione, Draco _will_ get Hermione, there was no doubt. After all, weren't Slytherins known for their ambition? They much preferred Draco to Krum, and now that they were assured that Draco fancied Hermione… well, they were delighted.

The boys walked into class together and found Hermione already sitting on her regular table, prepared for class to start. She saw them walking in, and beckoned Ron and Harry to sit next to her. They went over and fill in the two empty seats next to her. Draco joined Blaise.

"Oh, you're all here already! Good, good, perfect!" a familiar sound rang from the textbooks cabinet. Professor Slughorn wiggled himself out, holding various old and worn out textbooks. He dumped them his table, and smiled widely.

"Now, no, no, there's no need to get out your textbooks, Miss Brown. We won't be making potions today," Slughorn told Lavender, who quickly put her books back into her bag.

"Well, we are going to be doing something rather different today, students. You will all be assigned partners, and, here's the fun part, you and your partner will be choosing your own potion to make," he pointed at that books in front of him, "you can use these, or, I am sure that there are more books in the library, if anyone wants to use them, I do not mind.

"Now, partners. Once I have assigned you a partner, go on and sit next to them. Okay, Miss Brown, you and Miss Davis, if you please," Lavender got up and sat next to Tracy, who was not happy to have a Gryffindor partner. Slughorn continued: Seamus and Crabbe, Neville and Goyle, Pansy and Pavarati, Dean and Blaise. No one was surprised that Harry and Ron were partners; Slughorn had always fancied the Great Harry Potter, and knowing that Ron was Harry's best friend, Slughorn decided that Harry would be most happy to work with him.

"And we have Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy," Slughorn pulled up his robes as he addressed to the two, and Draco walked over to sit next to Hermione.

He didn't know if he wanted to be partners with her. On one hand, he really wanted to talk to her again, maybe even charm her up a little. That might push Krum away. It might even move their relationship up. Draco's heart leapt a little.

Then he remembered how happy Hermione was with Krum. He really _did not like it_. But he did not want to ruin Hermione's happiness either. What if Hermione now hated him for, well, ruining her relationship with Krum for the past few days?

_Why was it so hard?_

"So," Draco heard himself speak.

"I was thinking of something complicated," Hermione said, already flipping through the pages of an old textbook, "I've tried, that, and that, and that. Oh, no, we aren't doing that. That is way too simple, no th-"

"Whoa, Granger. Slow down,"

"Aha! Truth potion! I've never tried it, this should be interesting," Hermione looked up, pointing at a page. She worn a smile on her face, and Draco knew that she wasn't mad at him.

"But Veritaserum takes 28 days to brew, Granger. We have to turn this in on Monday."

"Did I say Veritaserum? No, Draco, I didn't. A truth potion is a completely different potion. According to this, it does not force out an answer from someone, like Veritaserum. The truth potion," she was now reading off the page, "has the strength to make the drinker tempted to tell the truth. They do not have to answer, but they will feel that the right thing to do is to tell someone. It is basically a nicer version of Veritaserum. And it only takes 3 hours to brew,"

"Yeah, I guess we could do that. So," Draco smirked, "where do you want to meet me tonight? The brew the potion, of course."

Hermione grinned, "Back to your old self now, aren't you? What was with Krum? You and the others," her expression softened, "God, I miss you."

Draco couldn't think properly. Hermione missed him. All he could do was smile stupidly.

"But I can't tonight, I promised Viktor that I would go see him practice Quidditch," Hermione told him, and Draco might've imagined it, but she looked rather flirtingly at him.

Krum. Krum. _Krum_.

Krum again.

Rage built in Draco. Why? Why is it _always _Viktor Krum? This isn't fair. Not even a little.

"Oh," Draco slapped himself hard mentally. _Oh? OH? MERLIN, DRACO. IS THIS ALL YOU CAN DO? _

"We could, maybe, brew it tomorrow night?" Hermione smirked, making an effort to look as innocent as possible.

"No_ maybe, _Granger. If you have another date with your new boyfriend, tell him he'll have to wait. You _will _be with me tomorrow night, at 7, same table in the library," Draco half-shouted; Slughorn had just released the class, and he needed Hermione to understand him perfectly clear. She was _not_ going to be with dear Viktor tomorrow night. Tomorrow night, Hermione _will _be spending time with him. He threw his bag onto his shoulder, and then bent down low and crept up to Hermione's neck.

"You and I have a potion to brew," He whispered as seductively as possible before walking out of the classroom. Draco had felt Hermione shiver a little when his hot breath fell upon her neck. He grinned to himself; he had missed doing that. It's been too long.

**SO THERE.**

**ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?**

'**CAUSE I AM.**

**REVIEW, DEARS. **

**NOW BACK TO HOMEWORK. **

**Bai. **

**-mooshoosha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes yes yes yes I know.**

**I have not updated in more than two days.**

**I should die shouldn't I?**

**You have permission to kill me.**

**I AM SORRY OKAY? I had exams and assessments and stuff GOD GUYS. **

**But I will die to make this chapter worth waiting for, deal?**

**And yes I understand that the truth potion is really lame. I FREAKING RESEARCHED A GOOD POTION BUT I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING THAT WILL FIT MY STORY OKAY? EVERYTHING WILL MAKE SENSE IN THIS CHAPTER I PROMISE. **

**Enjoy broooooozzzz!**

**And lol I reached more than 1000 hits. IT'S A BIG DEAL FOR ME OKAYYYY? LET ME HUG YOU ALL AND NEVER LET GO. **

**Katrina I give you permission to think that I dedicate this chapter to you.  
><strong>

**-mooshoosha**

_**Disclaimer: I ain't no JK Rowling. **_

_Falling in Love and other Stuff: Chapter 8, The Truth Potion_

Draco Malfoy was _not _happy on the following day.

He barely spoke at breakfast that morning. Even though Hermione and Krum were _obviously _flirting, Draco just sulked, crunched his eyebrows together, and ate this meal. When Hermione lead Viktor out of the Great Hall, Draco quickly finished his breakfast and left the table, too. Ron, Harry, and Ginny tried to ask him what was wrong, but Draco ignored them.

He didn't _know_ what was happening. Maybe he was jealous? But if he _was_ jealous, he couldn't understand why. He and Hermione were never together, never anything more than friends. He didn't have the authority to be jealous. If Hermione and Krum were really together, then he should be happy, wasn't he? Yet, Draco was not happy. Every time he saw Hermione and Viktor in the hallways, something seem to boil inside of him, and all he wanted to do was tell Hermione that he loved her and make her his.

Draco decided to keep himself quiet during classes. He didn't talk to anyone, not even Blaise, who also noticed the change in Draco in the past several days. Draco felt Ron and Harry glance that him many times, and he felt bad for leaving all his friends clueless.

Sometimes he would catch himself staring at Hermione. When he did, he would look away at once, and cursed under his breath.

_Maybe I should just forget it and move on? _Draco concluded by the end of Charms class while he was walking back to his common room alone. He mentally hit himself hard.

_ You can't just give up, Draco. Merlin, what is bloody wrong with you? Remember when you would get ALL the girls? Hermione can't be any harder than that Parkinson girl. _

_ Yes, but Hermione isn't like other girls, now is she? I think I actually love her. _

Draco threw himself on to his bed, his conflicted thoughts still buzzing. He looked at his watch. 2:00 pm. He still had about 5 hours until his meeting with Hermione.

Ugh, Hermione.

_Hermione. _

More conflicted thoughts. Draco pondered. What would he say? How would he react around her? "GOD, it's just a bloody homework meeting with Hermione," he said to himself. Exhausted, he fell asleep on the green bed.

Draco was not able to sleep long, though. By 5:30, he woke up, buttoned up his shirt loosely, and ran his hands through his platinum blonde hair. He grabbed his wand and bag that contained books and some ingredients, and took off from his dorm.

The library was quiet. He set his things down on the table, and seated himself. There was about an hour until Hermione would show up, at least, he hoped so. He heard that Hermione was, again, at the Quidditch field with Krum. Anger swelled again. Hermione never went to see Ron's or Harry's or _his_ practices. Never paid attention to Quidditch. But if _Krummie-Poo _wanted to practice Quidditch, she basically threw herself at him.

With his wand, Draco decided to occupy himself and practice some magic. He created sparks of light to amuse himself, spilled some water on the table then casted a spell to make it dry again. As he waved his wand, he still couldn't take his mind off of Hermione. He knew it was already too late to do anything; to tell her his feelings.

A figure with busy brown hair appeared out of a bookshelf, carrying books, parchments, and ingredients in her arms. Hermione stumbled, and Draco lifted the objects from Hermione's arms with a wave of his wand. He set them on the table.

"Oh dear, am I late? Or are you just early?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the table where Draco was sitting.

"I'm early," Draco answered blandly.

"Oh thank God," Hermione exhaled, "I thought I would be late. Krum was amazing on the field!"

"That's nice," Draco mumbled.

"You wanna get started?" Hermione said, rummaging for the Potions book she borrowed from Slughorn. She didn't hear Draco's sarcastic answer to Krum's amazing Quidditch skills.

"Yeah, sure," Draco got up and stood next to Hermione, warming up the cauldron magically. They continued to prepare the ingredients in silence: Hermione chopping up roots and Draco waving his wand over the cauldron.

After ten minutes or so, Hermione broke the silence. "Hey, while we do this, you want to play a game?"

"Er, what game?"

"Hmm, since we're making a truth potion… Let's play Truth or Truth!"

"Truth or Truth?" Draco asked, staring at her, "Granger, is there such a game?" He would have preferred to stay quiet, but Hermione looked so full of life, and he could not say no to her offer.

"Yeah, it's like the Muggles' game, 'Truth or Dare,' but this time, no dares. Just truths," Hermione grinned, "Please, Draco?"

"Yeah, er, sounds fun. Sure," muttered Draco.

"Okay, I start. If you were sorted into another house, what would you want it to be?"

"God, I don't want to be sorted into any other house, Granger,"

"You need to answer,"

"Not Gryffindor. Too cliché. Ravenclaw, I suppose," Draco laughed drily as Hermione frowned and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Okay, my turn," Draco smirked. He seemed to have forgotten about Krum and Hermione. It was not strange; Hermione had always had that effect on him. Whenever she's around, Draco seemed to have forgotten all his worries. "Who is the most attractive male in Hogwarts?"

Hermione smiled, she knew Draco would ask this. Typical Draco Malfoy. "Colin Creevy," Hermione grinned. Draco's jaw dropped, and she laughed.

"NO YOU DID NOY JUST SAY THAT! LIES!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione cackled loudly.

They asked and answered for more than an hour. After a few more questions, it was Hermione's turn again, and her expression stiffened.

"What's wrong with you the past few days?" she asked.

Draco knew exactly where this was going. He did not answer, but continued to carefully drop in pieces of unicorn hair into the potion.

"Is it about Krum?" she asked again.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. He did not meet Hermione's eyes. With another wave of his wand, blue smoke raised from the cauldron.

"Is it me?" Hermione's fingertips touched Draco's hand, and he stopped dropping the roots into the cauldron. He felt fury rise up in his body again.

_ Yes, Hermione, it is you. Why won't you just release me? Do you understand the pain I go through? Ever since Krum came, do you understand how it feels when you have to watch the girl you love go off happily with another man? No, no you don't. _Draco wanted to shout in her face.

He turned and stared at Hermione. Her face was pained, but her eyes… Hermione's brown eyes burned with accomplishment. That was when Draco realized.

He slapped himself hard mentally. _How could he not realize this? _He decided to play along; frowning created a wounded expression. It was hard to hide his smile when Hermione inched closer.

"Draco, are you… jealous?" she whispered. Draco could feel a satisfied smile in her voice. She was really good at this.

"You tell me," Draco answered, moving even closer to Hermione, causing her to move backwards. She continued to move back slowly as Draco crept closer and closer, "Do _you_ want me jealous?" Draco breathed. Hermione was now pressed against a bookshelf with nowhere to escape. Draco had trapped her by also pressing his hands against the bookshelf.

"What- what do you mean?" Hermione stuttered. Her plan was blown and she knew it.

Draco leaned in closer and spoke softer in her ear, allowing his hot minty breath to linger.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Granger.

"You are really clever, you know. Just next time, if you want to get with me, don't go through all the trouble of bringing your ex-boyfriend here to make me jealous,"

"Well, seems like it worked, didn't it?" Hermione smirked. Draco Malfoy started to trace her jaw with his lips, creating small kiss trails.

"Seems so,"

"So, you like me?" Hermione grinned seductively.

"Ah, Granger, you had your question. It's my turn to ask," Draco said against her ear, "I ask you the same question: you fancy me?"

"What happens if I say yes?" Hermione hesitated before mumbling.

Draco beamed, "Well, I guess we get together, as a real couple. And you get to snog me,"

"How about if I say no?"

Draco stopped kissing her jaw and frowned. He paused for a second before he answered Hermione.

"You get to snog me anyways. Because one, if you say no, you are obviously missing something or you are having trouble making decisions since I am here. Two, I _want_ to snog you, and Slytherins get what they want,"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and didn't reply. Draco looked into her eyes. Time seemed to have stopped.

"Well, I don't see you snogging me," Hermione said playfully.

Draco smirked. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers; Hermione kissed him back. It was perfect, and both of them would have paid any price to freeze time like that, and they would stay there forever, in each other's arms, lips against each other's. Hermione cupped Draco's face with both of her hands while Draco tangled his hands in her brown hair.

After several minutes, Hermione reluctantly pulled away and gasped for air. Draco breathed hard, and they looked at each other again. Draco and Hermione both erupted into laughter.

"That was fun," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, it was," Draco sniggered.

"Oh and, the answer to you question?" Hermione looked up at Draco after she had calmed herself and have stopped laughing, "_Yes_."

They stared at each other a little bit more, as if trying to memorize every single detail of each other and that moment, then collided their lips together again.

**WADDUP.**

**WAS THAT WORTH THE WAIT BRO?**

**God, I need to stop blushing while I write, this is pathetic. **

**Now I feel the to need to draw. **

**This, my friends, is the first time I have ever written a kissing scene. I feel awkward. Let me die.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it? **

**Now I am going to get ready for my school dance. ADIOS.**

**REVIEW FOR MORE SNOGS! or not. **


End file.
